villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sppople/PE Proposal: Airachnid
Airachnid is pure evil. What's the work Transformers: Prime is a 2010-2013 television show based on the Transformers. It follows the Autobots (led by Optimus Prime) in their battles against the Deceptions (led by Megatron), both of whom are transforming alien robots from the planet Cybertron. Who is she She is a rouge Decepticon and the archenemy of the Autobot Arcee. She has Spider like powers and has rebelled against both the Autobots and the Decepticons. Heinous factors *Threatens to kill Arcee's partner, Tailgate, if she doesn't give her information. Telling her she doesn't know the information, Airachnid executes Tailgate right in front of her and then attempts to kill her, before she is stopped by Autobot forces and forced to retreat. This emotionally scarred Arcee, and led to her grudge against her. *Voyaged across the cosmos and murdered species and added them to her collection, driving them into endangerment or extinction. She then goes after humans, attempting to murder an innocent camper before she is stopped by Arcee. She then restrains Arcee and attempts to kill her human friend Jack before brutally killing her, knowing it would cause her great pain as, like Tailgate, she cared deeply about him. However, she was stopped before she could do so. *In a later encounter with Jack and Arcee, she joined up with a terroristic group named M.E.C.H. (who wanted to obtain Transformers for study), and has them assist her or else she will kill them right there. They abduct Jack's mother, and blackmail Jack into exchanging Arcee for her. She leaves Arcee for M.E.C.H to dismantle. However, she then attempts to murder both Jack and his mother, not really planning to let her go. However, she is stopped by Arcee. *Obtains a polarity gauntlet, a weapon that controls metal, and intends to use it against both Autobots and Decepticons. *Threatens to kill Starscream if he doesn't give her information. After he gives it, she leaves him to be captured by the Autobots. *Attempts at multiple times to usurp Megatron. Firstly she tries to leave him and Earth and takes command of the Decepticon ship, Nemesis, for herself, but she is stopped by the much more loyal Soundwave. The second time, she goes rouge from the Decepticons, drives Megatron into a trap and has an Insecticon (which serves her) battle and kill him, while she watches. However, Megatron wins the battle. The third time, she brings forth an army of Insecticons and has them attack the Nemesis, destroy Megatron and take command over the Decepticons. *Murders Breakdown. *When Starscream attempts to join with Airachnid in rebelling against Megatron, Airachnid just orders her Insecticon servant to kill him while she watches. Redeeming factors None. She has no tragic factors or honorable traits, unlike Megatron, and had much less resources than Megatron (who often attempted to destroy the Earth with Space Bridges and the Omega Lock), but still managed to do extremely vile things. Even after Silas frees her and thanks her for killing him and saving him from his evil fate, she just scoffs and says "Whatever", showing she didn't care about him, despite saying "thank you for freeing me from status". She didn't really care. Conclusion One of the most evil Transformers villains, alongside Unicron (from Generation 1), Megatron (from the Unicron Trilogy and Animated), The Fallen (from Revenge of the Fallen) and Harold Attinger (from Age of Extinction). Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals